Incompréhension(s)
by MiaNiniel
Summary: Clint ne comprend plus sa coéquipière alors que Natasha tente juste de lui faire entendre raison. Un retour de mission mouvementé et des paroles blessantes peu réfléchies. (Post Age Of Ultron)


_«Tu comprends juste rien Clint ! On ne peut_ _pas_ _l'inscrire dans l'index_ (1).»

Les cris de la russe pouvaient s'entendre jusqu'à l'autre bout de la ville, Tony Stark en était persuadé. Aujourd'hui depuis sa tour, une violente dispute jusque là jamais vu ni entendu entre les deux maîtres assassins du groupe faisait rage. Personne ne comprenait vraiment le sujet, mais personne n'osa s'interposer quand même.

« _C'est_ _la_ _procédure._ _On ne peut pas changer ça 'Tasha.  
\- J'emmerde la procédure._ Hurla-t-elle alors que son coéquipier roula des yeux. _C'est trop dangereux de la mettre dans l'index._  
\- _C'est qu'un registre,_ _e_ _t cette gamine est un danger pour tout le monde ainsi que pour elle-même ! Tu l'as_ _bien_ _vu aujourd'hui_ , répondit-il sur le même ton qu'elle précédemment, pointant le poignet blessé de la rousse.»

Cette mission était sensée être quelque chose de très banale, le S.H.I.E.L.D après sa chute manquait énormément d'agent de confiance et le duo accompagné de Wanda s'était vu chargé de cette mission. Il fallait uniquement et simplement récupérer l'inhumain(2) que le SHIELD avait localisé et le ramener à l'une des bases les plus proches, mais les choses avait tournées à leur désavantage au vu du fait que le trio n'avait pas toutes les informations requises pour se préparer convenablement à leur mission. Ils se rendirent donc à l'endroit de la localisation -soit en Ukraine- sans information, ni sur les capacités de cette personne, ni sur qui elle était vraiment. Une fois arrivé sur place, c'est là qu'ils découvrirent qui était réellement leur ''cible''.

Il s'agissait d'une gamine d'environ seize ans alors qu'ils s'attendaient au moins à un adulte. Pour aucun des membres du groupe il était d'accord de blesser une gosse, encore moins quand ils virent qu'elle était totalement inoffensive ou du moins qu'elle tentait de l'être. Lorsqu'ils la trouvèrent dans l'appartement, elle était recroquevillée dans un coin de la pièce, cette dernière était totalement ravagée et les corps de deux autres personnes été étendus au milieu de la pièce, la petite pleurait la tête dans ses bras et ne réagit même pas lorsque Clint commença à lui parler. Wanda s'était alors doucement approchée de l'inhumaine, comprenant la menace qu'elle pouvait être, elle lui tendit sa main tout en essayant de la rassurer, c'étaient des phrases simples et douces qu'elle aurait par exemple aimé entendre lorsqu'elle était coincée dans ce placard avec son jumeau plusieurs années auparavant. Tout le monde pensait que tout se passerai bien et que la mission s'en arrêtait là, sans avoir eu recours à la violence ou à quelconque menace, mais lorsque l'inhumaine se leva, elle aperçue les deux corps et hurla, ses jambes se mirent à trembler, tellement qu'elle tomba au sol, totalement épuisée, elle se (re)mit alors à pleurer si fort qu'elle perdit le peu de contrôle qu'elle avait sur ses pouvoirs.

Les murs se mirent à trembler et la fenêtre se trouvant derrière la petite se brisa ainsi que toutes les choses en verre de la pièce, une sorte d'explosion eu lieu dans la pièce. L'archer eu à peine le temps de se cacher derrière le canapé -qui se renversa sur lui- alors que Wanda se protégea avec ses pouvoirs. Seule Natasha fut projeter contre le mur, une douleur abominable à la tête ainsi qu'au poignet. La gamine ayant causée l'explosion s'évanouit peu de temps après et fut ramener au Quinjet sans -autre- problème.

« _Bien_ _sûr que je l'ai vu !_ Continuait-elle d'hurler, son accent russe refaisant surface tellement elle s'énervait. _Ça n'empêche pas qu'on ne peut pas le faire. La mettre dans l'index c'est l'exposer à HYDRA, tu sais ce qu'il_ _s_ _font des gens comme elle ?_  
\- _Bordel,_ il commençait à perdre patience, _si on la met pas, personne ne sera à même de l'aider_ _et on ne peut pas_ _la garder ici, je crois pas qu'un attentat dans sa Tour ferait plaisir à Stark_ _. On a_ _fait_ _notre job_ _,_ _maintenant_ _on relaye le reste du boulot à quelqu'un de plus compétent_ _que nous en matière d'inhumain et on laisse la fille s'en aller !_ "

Elle esquissa un léger sourire narquois, l'aider ? Il appelait ce qu'ils avaient fait de l'aide. La petite inhumaine avait fini menottée dans une sorte de cage durant tout le trajet dans l'héliporteur. Elle avait eu l'impression que cela avait été l'un des voyages les plus longs de toute sa vie.

Elle observait la petite depuis près de 10 minutes, celle-ci était recroquevillée dans un coin de sa cage en polyester et avait l'air si désespérée et paraissait pleurer si fort que malgré l'insonorisation, Natasha avait l'impression de l'entendre.

« _C'est quoi le problème ?_ Fit une voix derrière elle. Elle se retourna, sortant de ses pensées.

\- _Rien du tout Wanda._

\- _D'habitude, tu es meilleure menteuse_ , souria-t-elle.

\- _A vrai dire. Je sais pas vraiment, cette gamine me perturbe, ces pouvoirs qui ont dû lui tomber dessus du jour au lendemain, sa vie se retrouve détruite, elle n'a plus personne._ Elle marqua une courte pause avant de reprendre. _Je suppose que les deux morts étaient ses parents ?_ Wanda hocha la tête tristement. _C'est horrible,_ soupira-t-elle.

\- _On va tout faire pour l'aider, tu sais ?_ »

Sur cette dernière phrase de Wanda, elle se retourna et partit prendre le contrôle du Quinjet, elle n'en pouvait plus de ce pilote automatique qui volait beaucoup trop lentement à son goût.

" _Si ça avait été ta fille Clinton. Tu l'aurais mit dans l'index ? Réponds honnêtement. L'aurais-tu fait ?  
\- N'utilise pas mes enfants contre moi Natasha._ Dit-il en serrant les dents."

L'atmosphère se faisait de plus en plus tendue dans la salle et tout le monde l'avait remarqué. Rien que le fait qu'ils commençaient à s'appeler par leurs prénoms complets signifiait que le problème était gros, énorme même.

Wanda voulu s'interposer et commença à s'avancer mais Steve l'en empêcha. Il lui prit le bras et lui adressa un regard lui indiquant de ne pas s'en mêler, c'était quelque chose entre Clint et Natasha à ce niveau là et tenter de s'interposer, c'est comme signer son arrêt de mort.  
Natasha ne mentionnait habituellement jamais la vie privée de son coéquipier, surtout pas au travail. Elle savait qu'il détestait ça, mais en position de faiblesse et devant le fait qu'il avait l'air de ne pas changer d'avis, elle devait mettre le plus de chance de son coté.

" _Réponds-moi !_ Insista-t-elle  
 _\- Oui.  
\- Menteur.  
\- Peut-être. Mais __la_ _question n'est pas là ma fille n'est pas...ça.  
\- T'es vraiment qu'un abruti, elle a peut-être des pouvoirs mais ça reste un être-humain.  
\- Tu sais qui d'autres à ce genre de capacité mais est tout de même dans l'index ?"_

Clint avait marqué un point et il le savait, il sourit en signe de victoire -car il savait qu'il avait gagner- et commença à partir. Il ne comprenait pas l'attitude de sa coéquipière depuis la capture de cette gamine. Il avait vu la rousse paraître triste devant la chambre dans laquelle était détenue l'inhumaine dans l'héliporteur. Quoique ce n'était pas tout à fait de la tristesse, plus de la compassion, comme si elle connaissait le sentiment qu'avait ressentit la petite en se faisant arrêter par le S.H.I.E.L.D. Il pouvait lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert -et elle détestait ça- et elle de même pour lui -et il détestait ça aussi- mais en plusieurs années de travail à ses cotés, il ,n'avait jamais vu ça paraître sur le visage de Natasha et il ne savait pas non plus comment interpréter ça.

Natasha voyait très bien où il venait en venir, mais il était impossible pour elle de s'avouer vaincue, elle voulait aider cette petite fille. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle le voulait. Être mit dans l'Index en ce moment pouvait être un grave danger, les inhumains étaient soit traqués et tués soit arrêter par le S.H.I.E.L.D afin de pouvoir contrôler leurs pouvoirs d'une manière manquant cruellement d'humanité. Quand elle vit son coéquipier partir, comme si la conversation été terminé, elle renchérit:

" _Non pas tellement_. Mentit la Russe. _Qui ça ?_  
- _Nous._ Répondit Tony en souriant et faisant un signe de main depuis le bout de la pièce.  
\- _Ta gueule Stark !_ Firent en même temps les deux agents."

Décidément sa meilleure amie ne comprenait rien à son point de vue.

" _Écoute_ _, j'en ai assez de me battre avec toi, je ne sais pas pourquoi tu te sens responsable de cette gamine, ça ne te ressemble même pas, mais tu ne peux et ne pourra rien faire pour elle._

 _\- Je ne changerai pas d'avis._ Lança la russe.  
\- _Moi non plus, l'avantage, c'est que pour l'inscrire dans l'index je n'ai pas besoin toi,_ _juste un petit coup de fil à Coulson et le tour e_ _s_ _t joué_ _._ "

Game Over. Clint commença à partir de nouveau quand elle lui prit par le bras pour pas qu'il ne quitte la pièce.

" _Non ! Fait pas ça Clint. Je t'en supplie._ La fin de sa phrase fût prononcé dans un soupir afin que seul lui l'entende.  
\- _Arrêtes ça_ _Natasha. Le fait que tu n'ai pas eu la putain d'adolescence que tu souhaitais ne signifie pas que tu dois gâcher celui de cette gamine._ "

Il avait hurlé cette dernière phrase si fort que tout le monde dans la salle l'avait entendue et s'était retourné vers le duo, les yeux grands ouverts et attendant probablement une insulte ou une réaction violente de fait est que, elle n'avait en aucun cas envie de répondre de la sorte, elle se sentit juste tombé de tellement haut et fut tellement déçue par son coéquipier qu'elle ne réagit pas. Elle quitta juste la salle sans dire un mot et Clint se dirigea vers la machine à café, plus énervé que jamais.

Bruce, Steve, Wanda ainsi que Tony qui avaient assistés à toute la scène suivirent du regard l'archer qui s'installa sur sa chaise.

" _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? Vous êtes d'accord avec elle c'est ça ?_ Dit-il remarquant les regards de ses coéquipiers.  
\- _C'est pas ça._ commença Bruce.  
\- _Tu penses pas que tu y es allé un peu fort ?_ Finit Steve.  
\- _Vous pensez sérieusement qu'elle va se laisser abattre pour une petite dispute, les gars on parle de Natasha là !_  
\- _Je pense_ _ce_ _que Papy et le Monstre veulent faire référence à ta dernière phrase. Je veux dire, la seule fois où j'ai mentionné son passé, j'ai fini le bras en écharpe parce qu'elle m'avait déboîté l'épaule, venant de toi ça à du être un sacré coup dans le dos._ "

Clint ne répondit pas. Il n'avait pas tellement réfléchit et avait plus sortit cette phrase par vengeance envers sa coéquipière pour avoir mentionné la chose à laquelle il tient le plus; ses enfants. Mais après avoir bu son café -et que la colère soit redescendue- il réalisa à qu'elle point il avait était dure avec sa coéquipière, bien sûr il ne changeait pas d'avis mais après une longue conversation avec Wanda, il comprit enfin pourquoi sa meilleure amie avait agit ainsi. Il la chercha alors dans la Tour, il tenta d'abord sa chambre avant de réfléchir un minimum et de la trouver en salle d'entraînement, déversant sa rage contre un sac de boxe comme elle avait l'habitude de faire.

« _Nat_ _'_ _._ Tenta-t-il timidement, appuyé contre l'encadrement de la porte, ne voyant aucune réponse de sa coéquipière il réessaya, _Natasha ?_

\- _Dégage,_ dit-elle simplement, tapant un peu plus fort contre son sac.»

Il pu voir à la grimace sur son visage qu'elle s'était fait mal avec cette dernière frappe. Il s'approcha alors doucement d'elle, elle tapait toujours aussi fort dans son sac comme si la douleur allait lui faire du bien. Il prit alors ces deux poignets entre ces mains, juste pour l'empêcher de se blesser à nouveau.

« _Bruce t'as dit de laisser ton poignet se reposer._ Dit-il tout en lui faisant face alors qu'elle baissa la tête. _Dis-moi,_ _Est-ce qu_ _e_ _je_ _t'ai fait du mal ?_ »

Il la sentit se crisper à cette question et elle tenta de s'en aller, il prit alors ses mains -les tenant un peu plus fermement que précédemment- et la reteint. C'était une question qui revenait assez rarement entre ses deux là, juste pour s'assurer que l'autre aller bien après une querelle ou un entraînement qui tourne mal, ils se posaient cette question et aucun des deux n'avait le droit de mentir pour y répondre.

« _Non, tu te défiles pas cette fois_ _et_ _tu me_ _réponds._

\- _Crèves_ , souffla-t-elle.

\- _Un jour_ _._ ria-t-il. _Écoute, je peux comprendre pourquoi tu te sens responsable de cette gamine mais je suis pas venu pour ça, tu sais que je_ _ne_ _changerai pas d'avis. Même pour toi._ Il avait chuchoté la fin de sa phrase, juste pour capter un peu plus son attention.»

Elle leva alors la tête, arquant un sourcil en signe d'incompréhension.

« _Je suis juste venu m'excuser, j'en ai un peu rien à faire de cette gosse et-_

\- _Anna, elle s'appelle Anna. Elle a 15 ans, elle est russe elle ne parle pas notre langue mais la comprends un peu. J'ai parlé_ _quelques minutes_ _avec elle_ _avant de venir ici_ _. Elle est totalement secouée et vous, vous la laissez seule dans cette satanée cage._

\- _Tu vois tu recommences, je comprends vraiment pas pourq-_

\- _Pourquoi je_ _m'intéresse à_ _elle ?_ Coupa-t-elle une nouvelle fois. _Je sais pas trop, une petite russe enfermé dans une cage ça te rappelle personne peut-être ?_ »

Elle se détacha alors de son emprise et frappa machinalement une nouvelle fois dans le sac à proximité, beaucoup plus fort que les fois précédente, elle tourna le dos à son coéquipier, pleurant silencieusement, non pas parce qu'elle avait mal, juste parce qu'elle avait enfin réussit à le dire. Clint la prit alors dans ses bras, juste pour la calmer. Il avait l'habitude de le faire lorsqu'elle avait des cauchemars ou lorsqu'elle recommençait -comme là- à penser à des souvenirs douloureux.

« _Oui._ Répondit-elle toujours dans ses bras. _Tu m'as fait du mal Clint._

\- _Je suis tellement désolé._ »

Natasha ne s'autorisait ce genre de faiblesse que devant Clint, c'était la seule personne à l'avoir vu tel qu'elle était vraiment et c'est probablement pour ça qu'il s'agissait de la personne pour qui elle serai capable de tout faire et en qui elle avait le plus confiance.  
Après quelques minutes, Clint prit entre ses mains le visage de son amie et la regarda droit dans ses yeux encore rougit par les larmes avant de l'embrasser sur le front.

 _«Je veux l'aider, je veux qu'elle aille mieux, qu'elle retrouve une vie normale, qu'elle n'est plus peur, et que les gens n'ai plus peur d'elle comme ils ont pu avoir peur de moi à l'époque. Moi aussi j'étais enfermer dans une cage à mon arrivé au S.H.I.E.L.D et tout le monde avait peur de moi, même toi !Tu as brisé des règles pour moi juste parce que tu pensais que je méritais une seconde chance. Elle aussi le mérite, beaucoup plus que moi d'ailleurs et je dois le faire pour elle.»_

Clint l'avait écouter du début à la fin, il avait enfin comprit pourquoi sa coéquipière s'acharnait tant à vouloir protéger la petite Anna. Elle s'était simplement identifier à elle et voulait juste remettre les choses en ordre dans la vie de cette gamine.

" _C'est même plus une question de dette, n'est-ce-pas ?_ Demanda-t-il, les mains toujours sur le visage de son amie: il caressa du pouce sa joue, juste pour la rassurer  
 _\- Pas pour elle, non._ "

Pour lui, cela faisait longtemps que Natasha avait payé ses dettes, il lui répétait le plus souvent possible mais elle n'en était jamais convaincue, le fait qu'elle fasse tout cela pour la petite et non pour elle et sa foutue dette montrait un assez grand changement chez Natasha et cela le fit sourire.

Il la prit alors une dernière fois dans ses bras, passant sa main dans ses cheveux roux, un geste se voulant rassurant.

" _Promets moi qu'on va l'aider,_ _s'il te plaît._ _  
\- Promis._ "

(1) : Pour ceux qui ne connaîtrait pas Agents Of SHIELD (car il me semble que l'index est mentionné uniquement dans la série) L'index est un registre contenant toutes les informations sur les personnes ayant des capacités 'surhumaines'.

(2) : Les inhumains sont des humains capables d'évoluer une fois exposés à une technologie Kree. Ils se retrouvent alors après leur transformation avec des capacités surhumaines.

Il s'agissait de ma première 'vraie' fanfiction -oui c'est un OS- sur l'univers Marvel, j'espère que ça vous aura plus.

Reviews/commentaires sont autant appréciés qu'un bébé chat -pis ça permet de s'améliorer donc voilà- ^^


End file.
